


Scenery

by firsttothedoor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Geography, I love my country, M/M, No Apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firsttothedoor/pseuds/firsttothedoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land wrapped about him was... stunning, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenery

The mighty Mississippi flowed from the hollow of his throat down his torso, curling around his thighs before disappearing. The Rio Grande was slung low around his hips, dipping dangerously.

It was very clear as to where his head was - every breath he took made a mist in front of him. Glaciers slid around his ears, and the pure, wild forests of the north made his hair stick up. His northernmost range started at the base of his skull, going down the back of his neck and fading at the knob at the top of his back. His four other ranges jutted from his spine - the Rockies, their start as abrupt as the border; the Cascades, Helen still smoking; the Appalachians, worn and wild; and the Hawaii range, underwater but no less impressive.

The fertile coastlines covered his sides, lively and green. The massive breadbasket of the Great Plains stretched up his belly, spilling into forests east and west. Long-leaf pines sprouted off one shoulder, towering redwoods on the other, stretching down his arms into dogwoods, maples, and cherry trees.

His legs saw two different worlds. Left was the sticky, humid wetlands of his east coast, the Everglades wrapping around his knee. Wetland dropped into the tropics, Puerto Rico and Guam on opposing sides, yet oh-so-similar with their expansive beaches, great blue-lined coasts and many tiny companions - though Samoa would greatly protest at being called tiny.

Right was the dry, ferocious heat of the Southwest deserts. Saguaros and their cousins with all of their spikes seemed the only growing things. Arches and the Canyon made deep, colorful marks on a near-plain landscape. Salt Lake had managed a place of honor on his right shoulder blade, not too far off the Cascades.

The Great Lakes - his part, at least - spilled from his left shoulder across his collarbone. His border with his southern neighbor was clear-cut - the Grande made no exceptions - but his neighbor to the north had little prejudice and few personal boundaries. Their border ran together like watercolors.

And when Canada pulled him close - traced his hands, his industrious cities clear in deep palm lines and thick calluses - America couldn’t say he minded.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first (posted) fanfic. I won't lie, I'm a little proud. In case you couldn't tell, I am a refined piece of Hetalia trash.  
> (Also I wrote this when I finished an exam early.)  
> Referenced:  
> The Mississippi River  
> The Rio Grande  
> The State of Alaska  
> The Alaskan Range  
> The Rocky Mountains  
> The Cascade Mountains (specifically Mount St. Helens)  
> The Appalachian Range  
> The Hawaiian Range  
> Everglades National Park  
> The US Territories (specifically Puerto Rico, Guam, and American Samoa)  
> The Sonoran Desert  
> Saguaro cacti  
> Salt Lake City  
> The Great Lakes  
> The U.S.-Canada Border (longest undefended border in the world)


End file.
